L'orphelin
by Kasysty
Summary: Lors d'un arrêt sur l'île de la Tortue, Ragetti rencontre un nouveau membre d'équipage assez particulier.


L'orphelin

L'équipage de Jack avait fait un détour à Tortuga pour s'approvisionner en rhum. C'était le seul endroit où le port était gratuit. C'était un port de pirates. Il y avait des ivrognes dans tous les coins de rue. Les lieux n'avaient pas changés après toutes ces années. Le pirate à l'œil de bois avait grandit sur cette île.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre les autres au bar, quelque chose attira son attention. Son oncle se tourna vers lui.

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rags?, demanda Pintel.

-Rien du tout. Euh…J'ai juste pas trop envie de boire ce soir. Peut-être une autre fois », répondit Ragetti d'un ton nerveux.

Pintel regarda son neveu s'éloigner dans l'une des ruelles. Il était abasourdit. Quand Ragetti refusait une bouteille de rhum, ce n'était pas bon signe. Le pirate ne savait pas s'il fallait le suivre ou le laisser tranquille.

« Je m'en fais peut-être trop… », pensa-t-il.

Ce dernier, malgré son inquiétude, jugea qu'il valait mieux traiter son neveu en adulte et le laisser seul pour une fois. Quelques heures plus tard, Pintel commençait à regretter sa décision. Les autres membres de l'équipage complètement ivres, dormaient dans leur hamacs. Le pirate aurait été ivre aussi en temps normal, mais il avait fait un effort pour rester sobre en cas de problèmes.

Soudain, Pintel entendit des bruits de pas. Il s'agissait de Ragetti. Ce dernier, pensant que tout le monde dormait, marchait sur la pointe des pieds. Il s'apprêtait à regagner son hamac lorsque son oncle se racla la gorge. L'autre pirate sursauta et regarda derrière lui sans se retourner.

« Oh…Salut Pin't, dit Ragetti avec son sourire niais habituel.

-T'étais où?

-Je suis parti me promener.

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches?

-R-Rien du tout, bégaya Ragetti en s'éloignant.

-Miaou… »

Le pirate à l'œil de bois se figea tandis que son oncle s'approchait. Il agrippa furieusement son neveu par l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne. Ragetti cachait un chaton blanc dans sa chemise. Pintel afficha une expression de dégoût avant de prendre l'animal par la peau du cou.

Le jeune homme paniqua lorsque son oncle monta les escaliers, emmenant le chat sur le pont. Le pirate alla rejoindre Pintel à la course. Ce dernier était sur le bord du bateau. Ragetti sentit des larmes monter dans son œil valide. L'autre homme tenait toujours le chaton par la peau du cou, au dessus des eaux déchaînées.

« Pint', ne fais pas ça! Non!, supplia le pirate.

-Tu ne peux même pas t'occuper de toi-même, comment peux-tu t'occuper de cette bestiole!?

-Le capitaine Barbossa a son singe et Cotton a son perroquet, pourquoi je peux pas avoir un animal aussi?

-Pourquoi tu veux avoir un chat tout d'un coup?

-…Le p'tit mourrait de faim alors je me suis dit que je pourrais m'occuper de lui », répondit le jeune homme d'une voix pas plus élevée qu'un murmure.

Pintel soupira avec exaspération avant de jeter un regard au chat. Ce dernier fit un miaulement aigu. L'homme roula vers les yeux vers le ciel avant de rendre le chaton à son neveu.

« Oh, merci Pint'! Bienvenue dans l'équipage, Pinta! », dit le pirate en s'adressant à l'animal.

L'autre marin jeta un regard un regard en coin à Ragetti avant de descendre les escaliers. Pintel regagna son hamac puis il laissa échapper un long soupir. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de laisser son neveu garder le chat.

Cependant, s'il aurait noyé l'animal, Ragetti l'aurait détesté. Il pouvait se montrer très rancunier. Après quelques minutes, Pintel trouva enfin le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé en sursaut par la voix de Barbossa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques!? Je t'avais dit de le garder en lieu sûr! »

La voix provenait du pont. Pintel monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ragetti était étendu à plat ventre près du chaton qui était couché sur le dos. L'animal s'amusait à faire rouler l'œil de bois dans ses pattes.

« Je le surveille, ne vous en faites pas, répliqua le pirate borgne.

-Crétin… », marmonna Pintel.

Le jour suivant, leur…« nouveau membre d'équipage », Pinta, se présenta au capitaine Jack Sparrow…

Le pirate à l'œil de bois courait dans tous les sens, pris de panique.

« Pinta!! », appela-t-il.

Exaspéré, Will lui répliqua que même s'il l'appelait, le chat n'allait pas lui répondre. Voyant le regard désespéré de l'autre homme, le forgeron décida de l'aider à chercher.

Pintel, qui observait la scène, baissa la tête avant de continuer à nettoyer le plancher. Soudain, Jack sortit de sa cabine. Il semblait légèrement agacé.

« C'est ça que tu cherches? », demanda-t-il.

L'homme tourna le dos à Ragetti. Le chaton blanc avait réussi à grimper sur Jack et semblait prendre plaisir à faire ses griffes dans les cheveux noirs du pirate. Le jeune homme borgne se précipita vers Pinta pour le faire sortir des cheveux du capitaine Sparrow. Ce dernier fit une grimace et demanda à Ragetti de tirer moins fort. Finalement, le pirate réussit à récupérer le chaton. L'animal ronronnait joyeusement dans les bras de son maître.

« Il est mignon, mais énervant », dit Jack en regardant Pinta.

Le jeune homme lui jura qu'il surveillerait mieux le chat la prochaine fois. Le capitaine retourna à sa cabine. Il se faisait tard alors la plupart des membres de l'équipage se rendirent à leurs quartiers. Ragetti se coucha dans son hamac. Pinta se faufila dans la chemise ouverte du pirate et s'endormit contre son torse.

Pintel descendit les escaliers à son tour. La pièce était silencieuse ou presque. Il n'y avait que le bruit du ronflement de l'équipage et du perroquet de Cotton. Personne ne savait comment ou pourquoi, mais le pirate muet avait apprit à son perroquet à ronfler à sa place. Pintel jeta un coup d'œil à son neveu. Il dormait profondément avec son nouvel ami. L'homme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait dû se débarrasser du chat, mais il était déjà trop tard, Ragetti s'y était attaché.

Le pirate se coucha dans son hamac puis regarda par la fenêtre. Il fronça les sourcils. Le ciel se couvrait et la mer s'agitait. Cela annonçait une violente tempête…Une demie-heure plus tard, la pluie commença à tomber. Pintel alla réveiller son neveu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, marmonna-t-il d'un ton endormi.

-Il y a un orage, ils vont sûrement avoir besoin de nous sur le pont », répondit l'autre pirate.

Le jeune homme retira le chaton de sa chemise et le posa délicatement sur son oreiller. Tout à coup, une énorme vague frappa le côté du bateau. La violente secousse réveilla tout l'équipage. Ils se rendirent tous sur le pont.

Pintel et Ragetti furent chargés de rentrer les canons pour éviter qu'ils tombent du bateau. Pendant ce temps, Jack et Barbossa luttaient pour avoir le contrôle du gouvernail. Finalement, Elizabeth prit le contrôle de la Perle Noire tandis que les deux hommes s'échangeaient un regard meurtrier.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, la mer commença à se calmer. Soulagés, les membres de l'équipage descendirent à leurs quartiers, espérant avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil quand soudain le pirate borgne se mit à crier. Les autres marins se tournèrent vers lui, visiblement agacés. Le jeune homme fouillait partout dans la pièce. Pintel comprit ce qu'il cherchait.

« Rags…, commença-t-il.

L'autre homme ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il monta les escaliers en vitesse.

-Il ne va quand même pas… », dit Pintel.

Ils s'échangèrent tous un regard horrifié avant de suivre Ragetti. Lorsque Pintel arriva sur le pont, il vit son neveu sauter. Les autres n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

« UN HOMME À LA MER!! », cria Will.

Les autres membres de l'équipage se rendirent sur le bord du bateau et virent Ragetti qui tentait de nager malgré le courant. Barbossa vint les rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez!? Envoyez-lui une corde, VITE!! », ordonna-t-il.

Ils s'exécutèrent en vitesse. Pintel lança une corde à son neveu, espérant que ce dernier l'attrape.

Pendant ce temps, le pirate à l'œil de bois s'obstinait à nager. Une vague le frappa de plein fouet. L'homme se mit à tousser et une autre vague le frappa avant qu'il ait eu le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il se retrouva sous l'eau, incapable d'entendre, incapable de voir. Ses poumons brûlaient à cause du manque d'oxygène. Au moment où il allait perdre connaissance, Ragetti sentit quelque chose tomber à côté de lui. Une corde…

Il prit la corde fermement et tira. Puis, il se sentit soulevé. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester conscient, mais il s'efforça à tenir le cordage. Il sentit deux paires de bras le hisser sur le navire. Puis, plus rien… Il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux et il n'entendait rien.

Soudain, il sentit un coup violent sur sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux et cracha toute l'eau qu'il avait avalée.

« …Capitaine…Barbossa?, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Le pirate soupira et demanda à Pintel et Will de ramener le jeune homme à son hamac. Pendant ce temps, Jack marmonnait d'un ton énervé.

-C'est pas Capitaine Barbossa, c'est Capitaine Jack Sparrow! »

Pintel posa son neveu sur son hamac avant de s'asseoir sur un baril de rhum. Le jeune s'était endormi, mais il sanglotait dans son sommeil. Les autres membres de l'équipage descendirent dans la cale de la Perle Noire sans dire un mot. L'oncle de Ragetti brisa le silence.

« Je le savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il sait à quel point ça fait mal de perdre quelqu'un…

-Et vous vouliez lui épargner ça, n'est-ce pas », dit Will.

L'autre pirate acquiesça silencieusement.

Le forgeron se tourna vers Ragetti et remarqua quelque chose sur la caisse près de son hamac. Il y avait une bible. C'est à ce moment que Will eut une idée.

Le lendemain matin, Pintel secoua l'épaule de son neveu. Ce dernier renifla et demanda à son oncle de le laisser tranquille. L'autre homme expliqua à Ragetti l'idée de Will. Le jeune homme à l'œil de bois se releva et suivit son oncle. Tous les membres de l'équipage s'étaient réunis sur le pont. Le pirate borgne ne put retenir ses larmes. Il remercia Will, sincèrement touché. C'était un type bien, comme son père.

Barbossa se racla la gorge.

« Chers amis, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour…

Ragetti renifla et essuya son œil valide.

-…Nous sommes réunis pour honorer la mémoire de Pinta…, continua Barbossa.

-C'était un valeureux membre d'équipage, dit Jack en retirant son chapeau.

-Il n'y en a pas deux comme lui, ajouta le pirate à l'œil de bois.

-Miaou… »

Tout l'équipage se retourna. Un chaton blanc sortit d'une caisse. Le jeune homme couru vers l'animal et le prit dans ses bras. Barbossa rangea la bible, content d'avoir éviter de réciter une prière.

Pintel s'approcha de son neveu et…lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

« Tu aurais pu chercher dans tout le navire avant de sauter à l'eau, triple idiot! »


End file.
